Hello, Goodbye, and Hello Again
by Cattwo28
Summary: To say Hello is to begin something, but to say Good-bye, is to end it. This happens to Giotto and Tsuna, and the two feel they'll never have another chance love one another again. But what if... they could say Hello again? Yaoi, G27 :3 Stuff like that
1. Prologue

**A/N**: Its here! My other G27 fanfic! Thez prologue! XDD Chapter 2 of 'Wait, What?' is in the works people don't worry :3 But I will tell you know, this story is going to be so much more awesome than Wait, What? To me anyways, since like, it involves the acutal mafia thing of awesomeness XD I've actually been tempted to not finish WW(Wait, What?) like so many of my other stories, but then I'm like, '....no, no! we are NOT doing this again! I will finish it damn it! I WILL!' So yea... Anyways... I think for this story I kinda built it off of KiraLacus Forever's one short comic when Giotto could come out of the ring... *hides behind wall and hopes not to get killed*

You know what the story was there ok D: It was there and it just started writing itself, blame my mind. Plus that comic was awesome, so all of you who are currently trying to eat me, go stare at it's awesomeness! *goes back behind her wall and starts writing*

Link to awesome comic~ was failing! So go find Alasse-Tasartir and go find the 'G27 Dream Comic' :3 on Deviant Art  
(you know you want too *wiggles eyebrows*)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyo in anyway shape or form and that goes for this whole fic!

**Warning**: Rated M for a freakin' reason, which involves Tsuna and Giotto XDDDD

* * *

_Hello and good-bye are very much the same, but have two different meanings. One is a beginning, the other an end. But what happens, when your allowed to say, 'Hello again?'_

The huge, bright, orange flames lashed at the screaming people about them, though it was obvious they were reluctant to do so. They were stolen Dying Will Flames and their owner never wanted this to happen. Sawada Tsunayoshi sat there, his caramel colored eyes blank of any life as he watched those he loved burn by his Flame. His slender pale hands twitched from where they rested between his legs. Why did it come to this? How had he let his Flame be stolen by those people? He didn't want to watch them all burn...

From deep inside him, he felt his lost feelings stir and the Flames around reacted, pulling back and instead of lashing out, curling their warmth in a comforting embrace around his friends, but then he lost control again and his Flames begna to burn them all. No... He felt the tears pool in his dead eyes, the spill over running down his face in a never ending stream.

"No... I didn't... want this!" he cried, closing his eyes to hide the horror around him. A single tear fell, reflecting all the chaos around him, and it ended it's journey on the Vongola ring resting on Tsuna's finger. Keeping his eyes shut, Tsuna didn't notice the light that flew from the ring and encircled him, nor did he notice when the burning Flames had turned to a tranquil cloud filled sky. What he did notice, was the warm hand that stroked his cheek, wiping away his tears. Tsuna opened his eyes in shock to see the Vongola Primo, kneeling before him. Such a gentle smile he had...

"I can help..." Primo whispered, his sky blue eyes staring into Tsuna's caramel. A light breeze ruffled the two's hair, one blond the other brown.

"Eh?" Tsuna breathed, his eyes getting even wider. The Primo's smile widened, and his thumb gently stroked Tsuna's cheek.

"All you have to do, is call for me..." he replied. The Vongola Primo's eyes strayed to where Tsuna's tears still fell and his smile dissapeared. Lifting Tsuna's head slightly, he leaned forward and licked all of the Decimo's salty sadness away, cause said Vongola boss, to blush ever so faintly. Licking his lips, Primo lifted his head to rest his forehead against Tsuna's, his hand now tangled in the boy's brown hair. One eye was hidden from view by his bangs, but the other stared intently into Tsuna's caramel orbs memorizing the Flameless teen. "All you have to do is call and I will destroy any sorrow that you carry. I promise, Tsunayoshi..."

Then the Primo lifted his head slightly once more. Tsuna shut his eyes once more as he felt the Vongola Primo press his warm and gentle lips against his forehead, causing the teen's blush to deepen slightly. And as the battle slowly reached Tsuna's ears, and he opened his eyes to greet the chaos, he believed the Primo. He believed him with all of his heart. He knew that if he called, the First Boss of the Vongola, most powerful of all the previous bosses, Vongola Primo, would appear at his side and answer him.

The tears were starting to fall again as he took in the horror once more. His classmates strewn about him, unconscious, or nearly dead. His Family was still fighting bravely against his own Flame, which in itself had turned into a giant roaring lion, very much like his Box Weapon, except it was a full grown lion. Even the Arcoblano were fighting against his flames, Basil, his father... They were all fighting and losing all because of him.

Tsuna shook his head, saying no, over and over again. Saddened he could do nothing for them, against his own Flame. He had lost his Flame, his Dying Will Flame, actually got it stolen, and so he had lost his will to live, everything that made him Sawada Tsunayoshi and couldn't get it back. He shouldn't be feeling emotions at all, but he was and he _hated_ his weakness, _hated_ those men standing behind _his _Flame, controlling it, controlling _him_.

The giant Sky Flame lion roared out Tsuna's pain, frustrationa and hatred, causing everyone in the building to pause in their fight, sensing somehow, this battle was about to be drastically changed.

"GIOTTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**A/N**: Alright, alright some of you may be ticked at those '!'s but you know what? It makes it more dramatic :3 So, yea, theres the prologue of the awesomeness XD I was pacing in my room imagining Giotto like saving Tsuna from something, and I always just had that idea they could get their Flames stolen cuz I'm funny like that XD anyways, but I was sitting there imagining it and then it was all like, 'TA-DA!' At first it was a normal Katekyo story made to amuse me, but then it went in this direction and that direction and Lambo got a new time traveling prototype thing.... so you know. xD It became this ^_^ I've got about half of it written in my head, and am currently enjoying the smut scenes you people will be anxiously waiting for XD Unfortuantly, Tsuna doesn't lose his virginity for a while~

*is hit with heavy objects*

Aaaand if you kill me you'll never see Tsuna lose it~ XD Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes and stuffs, I wrote this half asleep and am starting on the first chapter(yay) half asleep. I need more sleep, but the awesomeness of this story is calling to me D: I'm mean, dude, I'm obsessing about it so much that i had a very vague dream about it :3 very vague, like it was there and I was like, 'Yes! I get to watch the awesomeness!' and then it left and I was like, 'Aw D: Rip off' Speaking of a rip off.... I'M GONNA KILL MY SKIN! ARGH!

I have exzema, I believe is how you spell it, like badly and I'm out of vaseline to put on my skin and have been for the past few days, so its all dry and itchy again and is currently at the point where I've broken the skin. But anyways, back on topic. Nuts isn't really going to show up much, I mean he'll be there for entertainment purposes, but the fact that I haven't seen him in the anime yet(damn fillers!) means I don't really know his personality much nor his abilities. So yea... Anyways... Talk to you later~

*gets lighter and starts burning her skin*


	2. Before the Storm

Three weeks. Three weeks since that horrible battle between Tsuna's family and his own Flame. The said teen sighed and looked over at his self appointed right hand man, and Storm Guardian, who was currently leaning back in his desk looking bored. Tsuna took in the silver haired teens bandages and burns and his eyes saddened. Those bandaged wounds and burns were his fault, not only that but the burns were taking longer heal than normal burns. Practically no improvement was made on his Family's health the past few weeks, Flames can really do some damage. Tsuna bit his lip, everything was his fault! If only he had been stronger...!

The silver haired teen sensed his boss's eyes on him and glanced over. Seeing the look on the other's face, he quickly grinned and gave Tsuna the thumbs up, mouthing, '_I'm okay, Juudaime!'_

Tsuna managed to smile faintly back and glanced quickly over to his Rain Guardian. The black haired boy felt Tsuna's eyes quicker than the Storm and gave the teen his classic care free grin. With that grin, you just can't help but grin back. Turning away from the two, Tsuna felt his depression come back and he rested his head on his desk. He remembered that battle very well, and the feelings that he felt during it, that he shouldn't have been able to feel, and the feelings afterward. After he had called the Vongola Primo...

______________

_"GIOTTO!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_The school grounds were suddenly filled with light as out of the Vongola Ring shot Sky Flames, raging furiously, into the night sky. Just for a moment, the Flames took the shape of a giant wolf, larger than Tsuna's lion, and a deep howl was heard. Then, the Flames landed on the ground and began forming something else. All fighting had ceased as the Guardians, Acroblano, the men controlling the Flame lion and Tsuna watched in awe as from the Flames emerged the Vongola Primo. _

_His great black cape settled around him, his Flame lit on his head. Tsuna heard the murmurs, heard the whispers of wonderment, 'How could a dead man be alive?' But they all ceased when the lion growled ever so faintly. The blond opened his amber eyes and studied his obvious opponent while the Guardians and Arcoblano unconsciously moved out of his way. A devious smile played on Giotto's lips as he walked forward and his quiet, cool voice flowed out, "Well this should be interesting, fighting my own kin's Flame." _

_With that said, the men made the lion roar and pounce on Giotto, but the blond simply moved out of the way, his smile gone. Then, reaching forward, he froze one of the lion's front paws, not enough so that Tsuna's Flame couldn't return to him, but enough it wouldn't be able to move. The lion roared with frustration of the men and Tsuna's as Giotto turned to the now frightened trio of men._

_"Now then..." he said, his eyes narrowing as a dangerous glint came into them. Faster than they could see, Giotto was behind them, his eyes cold. All three turned to attack him, but the Vongola Primo was not the strongest for nothing. All three fell to the ground, two of them dead. Giotto kneeled down in front of the last man and grabbed his hair, violently yanking him up to eye level. Leaning forward, Giotto whispered quietly, but angrily in the man's ear._

_"If you were not needed for information, I would kill you where you lay! But... seeing as you are..." he paused then continued, "Just know this, the first chance I get to kill you I will, and it will not be quick like your friends. I do not easily forgive those who hurt _my _Tsunayoshi..." Throwing the frightened man on the ground, Giotto stood and stared coldly down at the man. "Now I suggest you hand over whatever device that is keeping Tsunayoshi's Flame from him."_

_The shaking man quickly brought out a small, blinking controller and handed it to the blond. Giotto took the silver object in his hand and crushed it. Instantly, the lion became a stream and rushed toward Tsuna, entering his body. The teen slumped forward, his eyes impossibly huge as they stared at the ground, and huge tears began falling once more, as Tsuna's hands were raised shakily to his head. Every feeling he had just been feeling intensified, sorrow, guilt, anger, frustration. Being emotionless the past three days had left him defenseless against this onslaught of feeling and so.... he screamed._

_He screamed every single feeling that had returned to him, letting the world know of his guilt and sorrow. It hurt, it hurt so much! Suddenly warm arms enveloped him as they pulled him against a wiry chest. A comforting voice whispered in his ear, "It's alright, nothing was your fault, Tsunayoshi..." over and over again. He became conscious of being rocked back and forth gently, and a faint scent of roses, paint and something warm, like a blanket, drifted into his nose, calming him and allowing his screams to die. He grabbed desperately onto Giotto, clinging to him as he cried. The Vongola Primo didn't cease his rocking until Tsuna's sobs had quieted to hiccups, only then did he still. Giotto had let his Flame go out, his eyes now their normal sky blue and his gloves simple black leather. _

_Tsuna felt himself shivering, from cold or something else he didn't know, but what he did know was that he also felt Giotto pulling away and he really didn't want him to._

"_No…" he whimpered, his grip tightening. _

"_Sh, it's alright, I'm not going anywhere." Giotto replied and then he quickly took off his cape and settled it around Tsuna's quaking body. Giotto quickly picked Tsuna up, bridal style, his huge cape making Tsuna's small body seem like an infant's. The teen closed his eyes, burying his face in Giotto's chest as his Family came closer, along with Reborn. He felt Giotto's grip tighten ever so slightly, he took comfort from that and began to nod off. _

"_How can you be here?" he heard Reborn ask._

"_I'll explain later." Giotto replied, making his chest vibrate. Tsuna smiled at the feeling as the darkness began to creep up on him, the last thing he heard was Gokudera complaining about how Giotto was holding Tsuna and Reborn saying, "You'd better. I'm not sure how the Ninth will take this news." _

______________

He had fallen asleep at that point and had woken up to a frantic Gokudera and slightly calm yet happy Yamamoto. He learned from them that the Ninth was down stairs, speaking with Giotto, and he also learned why he could summon Giotto from the ring.

______________

"_The Flames left in the ring?" Tsuna asked._

"_Yes. Apparently every boss leaves his or her Flame in the ring when they die, why is unknown, but their basically sleeping except when they accept the new boss. So you some how woke Giotto-sama up and summoned him using your Flame." Gokudera explained._

"_Then what about the Ninth? He was there when they accepted me as boss, too! And why did Giotto need to use my Flame?" Tsuna asked._

"_Well, the Ninth was the last holder of the ring, as well as the Ninth boss of the Vongola Family, so a small portion of his Flame was left in it, at least until he passed and the rest of his Flame joined that portion. Ironically, he was actually taking a nap when you were accepted…And Giotto-sama needed to use your Flame because he, or any of the other bosses, can't get out of the ring without the current boss's help. Can you imagine what would happen if they could? I mean, I like Giotto-sama and all, and he's serious at times but most of the time he seems like a child kind of… Especially when he starts playing tricks on people…" Gokudera murmured shivering. Yamamoto laughed as Tsuna sweat dropped._

"_Well I like him!" Yamamoto said cheerfully._

"_You would you baseball freak!" Gokudera shouted back. _

"_Oh come on Gokudera-kun, you know you like him too." The black haired teen replied back._

"_Shut up! Nobody asked you, baseball freak!" the silver haired teen shouted back, taking out his bombs as he did._

_Tsuna was just about to calm the two down, mostly Gokudera, when his bedroom door opened and in stepped Vongola Primo himself, hand on his hip, his cape and pinstriped suit jacket left somewhere other than his body, his white button up shirt collar loosened, three buttons open, his black tie much looser than before and his sleeves rolled up to stop just at his elbow. He had a smile on his face, a perfectly innocent smile to any who were oblivious to the small current of anger below the surface and to people other than Gokudera and Yamamoto, who had been specifically told not to wake Tsuna. _

"_I really hope he woke up before you started shouting." Giotto said sweetly. Gokudera froze, overtaken by the dark cloud of despair that had appeared about him at Giotto's appearance. Yamamoto simply sweated dropped and smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. These two were obviously too scared, or nervous, to set things straight, so Tsuna had to save them._

"_It's ok, they didn't wake me up!" Tsuna said quickly. The two teens barely disguised their sigh of relief as Giotto turned his gaze to Tsuna, his eyes becoming gentle and his smile genuine. Tsuna sweat dropped at how fast the anger in the Primo seemed to disappear. _

"_Alright." he replied, willing to forgive the brief fuss Gokudera had caused by being… Gokudera. "Are you up to eat anything?"_

_At the question Tsuna's eyes grew wide and he looked away. He had been fine when he woke up, having his friends' antics to distract him(if they hadn't he might have already fallen back into his own despair), but now was a different story. Apparently a few hours of sleep wasn't enough for him to get used to his emotions again, if it was he probably would have hid the sadness and guilt his face was currently showing. Even though Tsuna was hungry, he didn't think he could stomach anything, so he shook his head. He heard Giotto sigh._

"_You have to at least try. You've been out for two days." Giotto said frowning as he crossed his arms. Tsuna shrugged and Giotto took that as an 'ok' to go get something._

_As the Primo left the room, Gokudera and Yamamoto turned back to their friend. Tsuna wouldn't meet their eyes and after a few minutes of trying to get the conversation going again, to hopefully get Tsuna distracted once more, they left. Giotto came in only a few seconds later, a bowl of what Tsuna assumed to be soup of some kind on a tray, and some water, he set the tray on Tsuna's nightstand and the sat down on the edge of the bed next to the teen. He sat there for a few minutes, waiting to see if Tsuna would even touch the food, but he was disappointed. _

"_Tsunayoshi, you have to eat." Giotto said gently. Tsuna merely grabbed his blanket, laid back down, got in the fetal position and threw the blanket over himself, so that all he was, was a lump of green cloth. He heard Giotto sigh again._

"_Tsuna, this isn't how we deal with problems." Giotto said patiently. His only response was Tsuna's grip tightening on his blanket. Tsuna felt Giotto's arm land next to his back, and knew that Giotto was now propping himself up over the Tsuna-lump. He felt a large but gentle hand find his and slowly take the cloth from his fingers. Tsuna stubbornly looked at his hand, refusing to meet Giotto's eyes, as the elder pulled the blanket away from his face, and let it settle upon his shoulders._

"_You know, I will force feed if you if I have to and I do not believe you would enjoy that." Giotto said with a smile in his voice. Tsuna frowned and said nothing, but he did blush a little considering Giotto was close enough that his breath tickled his ear. _

I wonder why this doesn't bother me… _Tsuna thought faintly perplexed that he didn't really mind his ancestor this close. If one of his Guardians was doing this to him, he'd be blushing beet red and yelling at them to get off him while he screamed, 'pervert.' But he felt a faint sense of _rightness _about his position at the moment, as if the person he had a crush on totally wasn't Kyoko, but Giotto. Well… there's a disturbing, yet interesting thought. Yet, even if he had that faint sense, he still _liked _Kyoko, but it was as if something much bigger had filled his heart, as if his heart had been empty all this time waiting for that something. In simpler terms, since his brain can't deal with his own explanation, he still liked Kyoko, but he had just found someone whom he liked even _more_. _

_He felt that tickling sensation on his ear again as Giotto laughed; as if he could very well read Tsuna's thought process. You know, maybe it was just because Giotto was his great-great-great-great grandfather that this didn't both him. Yea, let's go with that explanation for now, he can deal with all the confusing crap later. Tsuna heard another chuckle, air following and his frown deepened, he was about to say something to the Primo when Giotto's hand came up and covered his, making his seem overly small._

"_You know Tsunayoshi, you're about as easy to read as book, you should really learn to keep your thoughts off your face." Giotto said with another chuckle. Tsuna blushed._

"_Wha-!? That's mean!" he replied frantically, turning his head to Giotto. He froze as he realized just how close he was to the blond and his blush got deeper._

"_No, it's the truth." Giotto replied, smiling. Then he leaned down and kissed Tsuna on the forehead once more, reminding the teen of just how he had summoned his ancestor. Looking away again, Tsuna realized once again, he had successfully distracted, unfortunately once he realized that, despair returned once more. He felt the tears pile up in his eyes and begin to spill over and he turned his whole head away this time, biting his lips to hide his sobs._

"_Oh Tsunayoshi…" Giotto said sympathetically, tightening his grip on Tsuna's hand and leaning ever closer to the teen so that he was practically laying on him if not for his arm, which had moved so that it was now touching Tsuna back._

"_I told you, none of it was your fault." Giotto whispered, the hand against Tsuna's back moving to rub his head._

"_B-but…" Tsuna sobbed, "It was _my _F-Flame that a-attacked them…"_

"_Your _stolen _Flame. You never knew that when you went to that warehouse they'd take your Flame. It's their fault not yours." Giotto gently reminded him._

"_Y-you know a-about the w-warehouse?" Tsuna asked surprised._

"_Yes, Reborn told me about it and in a roundabout way I remember it as well. Well, I remember waking up at the sense of you losing your Flame, and that really didn't brighten my day, especially since I wasn't able to talk to you until three days later. I really wish that ring had something for me to take my anger out on…" Giotto replied sighing, "I could always wake up Secondo, but that's just more trouble than it's worth right there."_

_Tsuna let out a small laugh, catching Giotto off guard but a second later he smiled as well._

"_Ready to try eating?" Giotto asked._

"_Yeah." Tsuna replied, a smile finally gracing his features._

_____________

Tsuna blushed as he thought of that encounter with Giotto, very glad none of his Guardians had walked in at that time, or Reborn. Dino would have been okay maybe, if Tsuna didn't have the feeling that his fellow boss liked him, that would have just sent the sparks flying even more between the two blonds in his life.

The teen glanced at the clock, noting that it was about five minutes away from school being over for the day and the week. So he had five minutes to kill… He could try to figure out that really confusing explanation his mind gave him from earlier… Nah. With Kyoko in the room it just didn't seem fair.

_Excuses excuses…_ a voice in Tsuna's head said, making the teen gasp and hide his face in his hands. After about four more minutes and fifteen seconds of his brain torturing him, the bell rang and he was out of there. He didn't even wait for his Guardians or Kyoko, he was just gone. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that his brain had come up with really weird explanations and then _really _weird scenarios that involved him and Giotto doing things he'd rather not think about. What's even worse is that he enjoyed them! Well, worse for Tsuna, us fangirls are just like, 'Get it over with already! Gosh!'

Tsuna stopped once he'd reach the river, and bent over to catch his breath. When he looked up toward the river, who should he see but the person whom had started all his problems, Giotto. Tipping his head to the side, Tsuna wondered what the man was doing on the river bank all alone, and at the same time he was grateful for Reborn filling Giotto in on the current times, since the man wore a plain sky blue long sleeved button up, which of course had it's sleeves rolled up to his elbows and at least three buttons undone at the top. He also wore simple blue jeans and white tennis shoes, looking as un-boss-like as possible. Beside him was a simple brown bag that could be slung over his shoulder and on his raised thigh he had a white object Tsuna assumed was paper since he was doing something with a pencil on it. Being the curious little lion cub he was, Tsuna slowly slide down the slope, waving his imaginary lion tail, not bothering to take the steps.

As he got closer, Tsuna wondered if he shoulder say something so he didn't startle Giotto, but it seemed he didn't have to as Giotto glanced behind him for a second and smiled, then turned back to the paper. The teen took that as an ok to come sit next to the blond and so he did, setting his school bag next to him.

He glanced at the paper, again curious to see what Giotto was doing, and realized the paper was actually a sketchbook and the blond was currently drawing the river in front of them and its opposite bank.

_How'd he get a sketchbook? _Tsuna wondered silently, not voicing the question aloud because that would seem very rude indeed.

"Reborn did not enjoy having me around, while I was bored." Giotto said simply, once more reading Tsuna's mind. "So he gave me this and said to go entertain myself."

Giotto chuckled, both at the memory of what Reborn had said and Tsuna's current flabbergasted expression.

"How do you do that!?" Tsuna asked, making Giotto laugh.

"I told you, you're as easy to read as a book. You don't need intuition to know what you're thinking, Tsunayoshi." He replied, making Tsuna pout. Tsuna really didn't want to look at Giotto himself anymore, so he looked at the drawing Giotto was doing and he came very close to letting his mouth drop open. When Giotto had said Reborn had told him to 'entertain himself' and given him a sketchbook, Tsuna had assumed that it was just for fun and that the drawings were going to be kinda like his sorry little stick figures, but that's a total assuming fail on Tsuna's part since Giotto was pretty damn well artistic and was drawing the river _exactly_, right down to the last piece of grass.

"Wow…" Tsuna whispered, unconsciously moving closer to get a better look. Giotto chuckled.

"What do plan on doing with it after you've finished the sketch?" Tsuna asked, watching Giotto's hand working on the grassy bank.

"Well I might redraw it later and add people if I feel like it, or simply leave it as it is. If I could get some paint and canvas though, I'd probably paint it." Giotto replied, turning the pencil over to erase a mistake.

"You paint?" Tsuna asked, looking up at Giotto's face.

"Yea, I think some of the paintings I did before might still be in the Vongola mansion, both my Guardians and your grandmother enjoyed them." Giotto said, then he glanced over to the bridge his attention caught by something. Tsuna followed his gaze and saw three upperclassmen laughing about something and waving around a bag of something that seemed illegal. The teen grimaced, silently praying to God that he never even came close to behaving like those guys and if he did, that _somebody _would slap him.

"The world can really change in four hundred years." Giotto murmured, frowning as the boys began harassing a boy on a bike.

"Yeah…" Tsuna agreed, he paused for a moment and then asked, "What was it like in Italy?"

Giotto looked back at him in surprise. "Why the sudden interest?"

Tsuna shrugged, "I'm curious."

"You know curiosity killed the cat, or in your case the lion."

"Yea I know, but this is pretty much a harmless subject unless you're some evil genius planning to take over the world."

Giotto laughed at that one and ruffled Tsuna's fluffy brown hair, then he told him of Italy, the good and the bad. Tsuna sat next to Giotto listening intently to the tale as his ancestor continued to draw. By the time Giotto had finished his narrative, not only was the sun starting to go down, but he had finished his river sketch a while ago and had begun another drawing, this time of Tsuna. Giotto closed the sketch book, put it in the bag beside him, then got up and stretched.

"Come on, mi amore. Time to go home before everyone starts wondering where you are." Giotto said, holding his hand out to Tsuna to help the teen up. Tsuna took Giotto's hand, grabbing his school bag as the bond pulled him up. They walked back to Tsuna's home in silence, Giotto off in his own little world, humming a song Tsuna didn't recognize, and Tsuna wondering what the heck _mi amore _meant. He knew it was Italian and Spanish at the same time, but he has enough trouble with English, thank you very much!

The two made it back in record time for Tsuna, since he was walking, but that was mostly because Giotto set the pace unconsciously making Tsuna have to exercise.

"I'm ho-" was all Tsuna got out before he got kicked in the face by Reborn.

"Where have you been, baka-Tsuna?" Reborn asked, landing as gracefully as a baby can while Tsuna slammed into the wall.

"Gomen, gomen. He's been with me." Giotto replied laughing and rubbing the back of his head. Tsuna shakily got to his feet, shook his head and then glared at Reborn.

"You didn't have to kick me so hard!" Tsuna complained.

"You deserve it, dame-Tsuna." Reborn replied, walking into the kitchen. "Now hurry up before I eat your dinner again."

"Oi, Reborn!" Tsuna said, then hurried into the kitchen Giotto trailing behind. Tsuna was surprised to see that other than the usual people at his table(not including Giotto, who was still a fairly new edition and the fact that he didn't really have to eat), Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta, Reborn and Bianchi, Dino had also made an appearance as well and was currently leaning against the counter with Romario.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Dino said happily, raising a hand to the teen, while giving dagger glares to Giotto.(Let's all try to guess why he's giving dagger glares, shall we? XD)

"D-Dino-san?! What are you doing here?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Oh I thought I'd just visit my cute little kouhai to see how's he's doing and to make sure he hasn't been raped yet by a certain somebody." Dino said with a smile. Giotto by this time had gotten a glass and filled it with water from the sink Dino was so kindly standing by and was completely ignoring the other blond, until Dino had finished his sentence anyway.

"If there's any chance of him being raped by somebody, it's you Chiavorone." Giotto said matter of factly, taking a drink of water as he stared at Dino out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh is that so…" Dino replied. Tsuna stared at the two in disbelief, were they really arguing about Tsuna being raped at dinner!? Luckily Tsuna mother walked in at that moment and both blonds became the gentlemen they were raised as, well Giotto did, Tsuna guessed Dino had had it beat into him by Reborn. Dinner passed pleasantly enough, but when Dino(and Romario), Reborn, Giotto, Tsuna and somehow Gokudera and Yamamoto(they had come over on the pretense of studying after dinner, but Tsuna swore he heard Gokudera mutter something about protecting his boss's virginity), the sparks began to fly, especially when Tsuna's mother left for late night shopping.

At the moment, the two were sitting on the couch and Dino was trying to have a glaring contest, but Giotto was ignoring him too thoroughly for him to succeed. Surprisingly, the three teens were doing their homework and actually studying, good thing too since Tsuna had been in such a state those three weeks ago that the homework left over from when he was doing that Choice thing, and those three lifeless days, wasn't done yet. He had maybe one fourth of it done and Dino had proved no help considering he was busy and even though he _could _help, had Reborn blowing things up in his face when he tried. There was always Giotto, but Tsuna wasn't how much Giotto knew from when he was still in Italy and how much Reborn had managed to update him on. Well at least he still had Gokudera…

Tsuna was chewing on his pencil when he realized Giotto had finally seemed to notice Dino, and he had almost gotten his essay done too! If they somehow burn it, he was so going to kill them both… Well he would kill Dino, he'd just make Giotto go in the ring for a year or two _awake _so he could be bored out of his mind, after all you can't kill a guy already dead. Sighing, Tsuna glanced over to them and sweat dropped as he saw the electricity sparking in the middle of them.

The thing about Dino is that when he glares he glares, but when Giotto glares, he just gives you this look that sends chills down your spine and you just know he's going to kill you. Apparently, Dino doesn't get that fact.

"You think you've won?" Dino muttered(obviously Tsuna had just jumped in on an ongoing muttered conversation)

"Yes, yes I do." Giotto replied.

"Don't make me laugh, I knew him before he even got the Sky Ring and in a sense, you!"

"Oh is that so? If you want to get technical about it, I met him long before you were born. Dino-_chan_~" Giotto replied smirking. Dino gritted his teeth and jumped at the Vongola Primo, but was stopped by Romario, Giotto however, continued to sit on his end of the couch as if it were a throne, his legs crossed and his hand propped on his cheek, the smirk still playing on his lips as he watched the other blond.

"Uh… Did we miss something?" Gokudera asked Giotto, who simply smiled.

"I'm off to bed." Reborn stated, jumping off the current work table, "Don't blow up the house while I'm sleeping."

"'Night, Reborn." Tsuna called, his eyes still on Dino's flailing figure as Romario shouted at him to calm down.

"That's not even possible!" Dino shouted at Giotto.

"Oh yes it is~" Giotto replied, letting his voice go annoyingly sing song.

"I am going to _kill_ you Vongola!" Dino yelled in irritation.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm already dead." Giotto replied sarcastically, jumping off the couch as Dino finally got free.

"Alright fine, I'll _torture _your ass, but explain to me how that is possible?" Dino asked through gritted teeth, his eye twitching. Giotto simple shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"I don't know how it happened, something about a weapon of some type malfunctioning. We'll probably find out in a few days." Giotto said matter of factly, crossing his arms. All three teens had by now gotten far out of the two blonds' range; well until Gokudera figured out what they were talking about.

"OI! I will not accept any more perverted words from your mouths! Even you Giotto-sama!" Gokudera shouted, shaking his fist at the blonds who had turned to look at him. Yamamoto grabbed onto Gokudera just as the silver haired teen made a lunge for Dino, vowing to deal with the Primo later.

"Well I guess this concludes our study session," Yamamoto said cheerfully. "Do you mind if we come back for our work tomorrow? No? Great! Then see you tomorrow Tsuna!" And Yamamoto dragged a very violent Gokudera out the door while Tsuna waved at the two.

CRASH!

Tsuna jumped half way out of his skin and quickly turned to asses the damage done to his house which… wasn't a lot actually. Apparently, Dino had jumped at Giotto and Giotto had just simply pinned him on the floor.

_Poor Dino… To be a boss and be defeated that easily and by somebody who's _dead, _too." _Tsuna thought sympathetically.

"Well, then I'm going to bed." Tsuna said sighing.

"Ah, alright," Giotto replied, looking up from the struggling Dino, "Goodnight, mi amore." And there's that phrase again…

"WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO CALL HIM THAT!?" Dino screamed.

"I did, now shut up or I'll tie you up and leave in that corner over there." Giotto replied calmly.

Wonderful, now he was going to want to know what that meant even more. Tsuna sighed, waved goodnight and then headed upstairs. Reborn had said they'd be going to Italy in a few days so he might as well mentally prepare himself now and by that he means packing a small bag with the stuff he'd need if he got lost, which he probably would. He wouldn't be Tsuna if he didn't now would he?

He put an extra change of clothes and for good measure the suit Leon had made him when he was fighting the Choice battles, he then added some extra money and a folded piece of paper that said, '_Do you speak Japanese?' _on it in Italian, curtesy of Gokudera for when he _did _get lost. He also put Natsu's box in the bag, his headset, pills(gosh people were going to think he was a pill popper), the contacts Spanner had made for him(he can't wear them all the time you know!) and then his gloves. The Vongola Ring was going to stay right on his finger, thank you. He put the bag next to his bed and then climbed into it, glancing over at Reborn, who was sleeping away as usual, he got the feeling that he was going to go on one hell of a ride tomorrow. And it was his intuition telling him that, meaning it was probably true.

_______________

"_Hmfph!_" Dino screamed through the cloth tied over his mouth. True to his word, when Dino hadn't stopped struggling, Giotto had tied him up and thrown him in the corner.

"If you'd be quiet I'd take that cloth off." Giotto said from where he was crouched down in front of the Chiavorone boss. Dino simply glared at him.

"You know…" Giotto said sighing, "If you want to take Tsunayoshi away from me, your going to have to try a lot harder than that."

"_Hfpmy?_(Why?)" Dino asked. Apparently Giotto spoke mumble language, because he answered.

"Because I've been in that ring for four hundred years waiting for him, I am not going to easily let go." Giotto replied, his eyes dangerous.

"_Yhmpu chpmft bhmp shpehfs!?_(You can't be serious!?)" Dino said shocked, making Giotto smile.

"Oh but I am…" the Vongola Primo replied.

* * *

**A/N**: Hi guys, long time no see… I'm sorry for totally failing on the deadline I set for myself D: I was like sitting there, all ready to go and type and everything and then my G27 muse died! *crys* It came back though. Funny how not being able to sleep and while your dozing off not able to _breath _can make things come back… Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Beware the angst and comfort :3 I enjoy it, so there shall be lots. And just so you all know, I _am _obsessed with wolves(KiraLacus Forever's comics don't help with the matter XP) and Giotto as a wolf just kinda got stuck my head. Besides, Tsuna's already the lion, so Giotto needed something different :3

List of words used-  
_Note: If I have any misspellings or wrong translations, please tell me_

Juudaime- Tenth (Japanesee)  
Mi amore- my love (Italtian/Spanish)  
baka- idiot (Japanese)  
Gomen, gomen- Sorry, sorry (Japanese)  
dame- No-Good (Japanese)  
kouhai- opposite of sempai/senpai (Japanese)

And there you go! I'm currently working on chapter 2 and yes the action really starts in that chapter! XD I believe Wait, What? Is on a brief hiatus type thing until I get this fanfiction done, it's just too entertaining :3 what I mean by brief hiatus type thing, is that I won't necessarily be working on it, but you _might _see a chapter or two pop up once in a while

Btw… I do my cliff hangers on purpose *evil grin*


	3. Hello

**A/N**: So first off, I have to say thank you for all your wonderful reviews, they've really helped to boost my confidence in writing ^_^ Especially for my book. Second, sorry this took so long to upload, I was an idiot and didn't hit save on my computer thinking it would autosave(I have Microsoft Word) and so I left it open a few days so it would remind me to write and then my computer froze -_- so I had to restart it. Did Word autotsave? Noooo. Wow, I was ticked off, like not raging ticked more of the quiet ticked where if somebody just pokes you you'll kill them… Anyways, so yea, I didn't feel like rewriting half the chapter again for a while, hence why this is a little later than I planned. Now last but not least, the answer to the question, 'How can Giotto wait for 400 years for Tsuna?' I know one of you asked this and some of you are probably wondering the same thing, either that or you've figured it out already ^_^ but the answer is in this chapter *points* so read.

* * *

"Oi, you stupid cow, get back here!" a voice yelled, startling Tsuna into wakefulness.

"You can't catch me, ahodera!" a child's voice rang out as Tsuna sat up in his bed. He yawned and then stared sleepy at the two that were practically wrestling on his floor.

"What are you doing, Gokudera?" Tsuna asked sleepily, yawning once more.

"Oh! Good morning, Juudargh!" Gokudera began happily, his face brightening as his eyes came to rest on Tsuna, but then the struggling five year old in Gokudera's arms decided at that very moment he was going to kick the teen in the face, causing Gokudera to end his sentence rather painfully.

"Nyahahahahaha!" the cow suited child laughed as he bounced away, "Baka Gokudera!"

"YOU STUPID COW!" Gokudera yelled, running after the child while holding his nose in pain. Tsuna sweat dropped as the two disappeared out his door and he sighed. Yawning again, Tsuna got out of bed and stretched, making his overly large blue pajamas actually fit him for about five seconds. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Tsuna slowly made way over to his bathroom, nearly hitting a wall as he walked.

_Thank goodness showers wake you up…_ Tsuna thought, shaking his head at his own klutziness. While Tsuna took his showers, using the latest shampoo his mom had bought(pineapple strawberry with an extra scent that was 'secret' but reminded Tsuna of flowers…), he heard various crashing noises coming from downstairs and eventually figured that Giotto was out somewhere with Reborn, since neither one of those two would be tolerating this.

Now rubbing his hair dry, Tsuna flinched at the sound of something hitting a wall and walked out of the bathroom, another towel around his waist. Hopefully he could get to his room before something or someone came upstairs and tried kill him, even accidentally. Surprisingly he was actually able to make it to his room, and shut the door and not a moment too soon either, since Gokudera and Lambo ran past his door right at that moment.

Sighing with relief, Tsuna began to get dressed. Since it wasn't a school day, Tsuna decided to wear a simple blue T-shirt with slightly baggy pants. Over his shirt he slipped on his orange and white sweat jacket, the one that had the black skull and cross bones on its left pocket. Why did it have that? Really, it seemed so unlike himself to have something like that, but oh well.

Tsuna slipped the Vongola Ring back onto his finger(he had taken it off) and looked at it for a moment. If he could summon Giotto, could he summon the other bosses? Tsuna frowned as he thought. That would be really weird, to have all the past bosses come alive from the ring. But if he could summon the bosses, could anybody else with a Flame?...

Tsuna shivered. _That's just a bomb waiting to explode…_ Tsuna thought, giving the Ring one last look. That's when he noticed his orange tennis shoes had been placed by his beside.

_What the hell? _He thought, _when did those get up. I thought I left them by the door. _Frowning, Tsuna picked them up and examined them for… something. He didn't know what he was looking for actually, he was just looking.

_Maybe Gokudera brought them up here when he came over…But, why? _Tsuna thought absent mindly, then he wondered where Yamamoto was, since both him and Gokudera had left their school work here yesterday night. Weird… Maybe he should go ask Gokudera.

But just as he was beginning to head for the door, his window shattered into a million pieces as a sparking bazooka flew through the air straight toward him. Staring at the bazooka in horror, the only coherent thought Tsuna had was to grab his bag before the sparking machine hit him. Thankfully he managed to grab a strap, and as the bazooka fell on top of his head, the last thing Tsuna heard before he disappeared in a 'poof' of slightly pink smoke was, _"You stupid cow!!!"_

_____**400 years ago**_____

He was falling. Out of the sky. Why was he falling out of the sky? Did God really just hate him? Like really? A little bit above him, he could see the shoes he had let go of when he started falling and then next to him, fairly far away, was his bag. Lovely. He was too scared he was going to die to even scream, the wind seemed to be doing that for him with the way it was whistling in his ears and then it wasn't whistling anymore, and he landed fairly painful into a bush. Why was it painful? Well for one the bush had _thorns!_ Thorns plus Tsuna equals pain.

Thorns plus Tsuna _plus _falling shoes on Tsuna's head equals more pain, which is exactly what happened next when each shoe took its turn in landing on Tsuna's face through the flower petals that shaded him.

_Why me? _he whined to himself. Sighing, Tsuna turned his head slightly and was able to see where his bag landed, which was like a whole freaking yard away! Was he going to go get it? Haha, _no_. He would just sit here in this nice thorny bush until the five minutes were up, since moving involved more pain and Tsuna did not like pain.

Sighing again, Tsuna looked around at his surroundings and found that the bush he was in, was a rose bush hence the thorns and that the rose bush, was in a very large garden and apparently this part of the garden was saved for something that looked a lot like a rose maze. Well somebody had to much free time on their hands. Off in the distance, Tsuna thought he saw what looked like the Vongola mansion in Italy, he had only seen it once before so he wasn't quite sure… But something about the view Tsuna had reminded him of something else…

_Wait…That painting! _Tsuna thought excitedly. When Reborn, the Ninth and his Father had shown him the inside of the Vongola mansion, they had passed a few paintings and one of them the Ninth said had been done by the Vongola Primo himself. It was a painting of the Vongola mansion and it's beautiful gardens, the rose garden the main part of the picture since it was closest, and Tsuna's view looked exactly like… that… painting…

_Oh… shit… _he thought as he began to remember that the Ten-year Bazooka had been _sparking _when it landed on him and that he didn't see _any _of the land marks Reborn had told him to memorize of the mansion except for few which had been there since the mansion was first built and… and… He might not even get home in five minutes! He might not get home for months! Or worse, he might never get back, _ever!_

_Oh my God… I'm 400 years in the past with no freaking way to get home! Damn it Lambo! Why the hell did your Family make such a thing as the Ten-Year Bazooka!? _Tsuna screamed in his head. Just as Tsuna was getting ready to go into full on panic mode, he felt large warm hands grab his upper arms and quickly pull him out of the bush. Tsuna flinched as the thorns tore at him, but it really was much quicker than it would have been had he tried to get out himself. Blinking in the sunlight as he felt himself set upright, he managed to look down at the man kneeling in front of him and his eyes grew wide. Staring straight back at him were the sky blue eyes of Giotto di Vongola, the Vongola Primo, from 400 years ago.

_Oh lovely, let's just make things _more _complicated…_a sarcastic little voice mumbled in Tsuna's head. Thankfully Tsuna was saved from having to try to say anything at the moment by a female voice.

"Giotto?" the voice said. Both Tsuna and the blond turned to look at the new arrival, a woman with mahogany brown hair that was pulled up in a tight bun at the back of her head. She had clipped her bangs to the right side of forehead while curled strands of hair that reached her shoulders outlined her pale angular face. Her eyes were a pale green, outlined in black and she wore a simple pale green dress to match her eyes. On her neck rested a matching green choker and her eyes held simple silver stud earrings. Tsuna was shocked, this woman was even more beautiful than Kyoko-chan! The teen felt a slight blush cover his face and then he felt his cheeks flush even more when he heard a breath of air slide through Giotto's lips, once more laughing at Tsuna's reactions.

"Chi è questo ragazzo? (Who is this boy?)" the woman asked as Tsuna turned to glare slightly at the blond. He narrowed his eyes even more when he saw the hint of a smirk on the man's lips, though he was looking at the woman.

"Non so.(I don't know.)" Giotto replied. Tsuna saw the woman frown from out of the corner of his eyes.

"Non bene è ovviamente da qui. Da dove pensa che è? Potrebbe essere il membro di Famiglia di rivale? (Well he's obviously not from here. Where do think he's from? Could he be a rival Family member?)" the woman asked again. Tsuna frowned, wishing more than ever that he had listened to Reborn when the Arcoblano had said to take Italian lessons. Tsuna watched as Giotto shook his head.

"Non no penso che è il membro di rivale. Per dove è da… in tutta l'onestà che dovrei dire il cielo. (No I don't think he's a rival member. For where he's from… in all honesty I would have to say the sky.)" Giotto said, with a half grin. The woman frowned even more and crossed her arms.

"Non scherzare. Non ci è maniera che è dal cielo. (Do not jest. There's no way he is from the sky.)" She said crossly.

"Non scherzo. Davvero ho visto che lui cade dal cielo. Un minuto non c'è niente, vicino lì è! (I don't jest. Truly I saw him fall from the sky. One minute there's nothing, next there he is!)" he replied earnestly.

"Giotto di Vongola! Ho sentito le sue storie, non pensa mille volte che essere così ingannato facilmente! (Giotto di Vongola! I have heard your stories a thousand times, do not think I will be fooled so easily!)" she said.

"Silvia, il mio amore, per favore questo tempo è nessuna storia.(Silvia, my love, please this time it is no story.)" Giotto said a little guilty. God this conversation was driving Tsuna nuts! What the hell were they talking about!? Plus, there were the words 'mi amore' again, driving him nuts! The woman, Silvia he was guessing, blew a sigh out through her lips and finally said, "Discuteremo di questo dopo. Per ora penso che è migliore se scopriamo che è, dove è venuto da e che fa qui.(We'll argue about this later. For now I think it's best if we find out who he is, where he came from and what he's doing here.)"

Giotto sighed mumbled something incoherent and then turned to Tsuna.

"Il ragazzo, chi la sono? Da dove lei è venuto?(Boy, who are you? Where did you come from?)" Giotto asked him. Aw crap… Now he really wished he had those Italian lessons! Wait… since Giotto's Rain Guardian was Japanese and knew Italian, maybe he had already taught Giotto Japanese!? It was worth a shot.

"Gomenasai… I don't speak Italian…" Tsuna said sheepishly, as one hand picked nervously at his pants pocket. He was all too aware that Giotto still had one hand on Tsuna's shoulder, the other resting on his propped up knee, why did the Vongola Primo have to be freaking _kneeling_!? Tsuna thought there was something a little different about Giotto… What was it? The teen watched as his ancestor's eyes widened in recognition and silently thanked God that Giotto did know Japanese, at least a little he hoped.

"Goshimpainaku, I can speak Japanese." Giotto said with a grin, just as Tsuna figured out was different about him.

_He has a pulse…_ Tsuna thought vaguely. Of course he does, but so did the Giotto he knew, except it wasn't the pulse that his heart would make, it was the pulse of his Flame. This Giotto wasn't made of his own Flames, so of course he would have a living pulse; he was less warm too and didn't have that warm smell. Still smelled like paint and roses though.

"Thank goodness…" Tsuna breathed, sighing with relief a small smile coming onto his face. Giotto repeated his questions, this time in Japanese and Tsuna answered.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, I'm fourteen. I came from Namimori, Japan." He replied.

"Sawada-san, what are you doing here? How did you get here?" Giotto asked.

"Um… well… funny thing is… I can't really… tell you… hehehe…" Tsuna said nervously. "But I didn't come here to do anything bad! I didn't even mean to come here!" Giotto studied Tsuna's earnest face for a moment then smiled.

"I believe you." Giotto replied gently. Tsuna blushed for a moment, he had forgotten how Giotto could change his expressions so quickly. He blinked as Giotto stood and repeated what Tsuna had said to Silvia, while Tsuna himself tried to figure out how to keep the fact the he was the future a secret. He really didn't want to screw up the past, really. If he did he might cease to exist! Very big problem.

_____

As Tsuna went over all the things that could go wrong, Giotto was arguing quietly with Silvia in Italian.

"You can't believe him so easily! Plus he wouldn't tell you how he got here or what he's doing!" Silvia whispered angrily.

"Silvia, please. He's but a child. I doubt he's planning anything except on how to get home." Giotto whispered patiently.

"Giotto! Even a child could be an enemy!" Silvia began, "You can't keep trusting everyone just like that! Ask him again, I know he's not te-" She was cut off midsentence by Giotto's finger as the blond towered over her.

"Silvia…" Giotto whispered gently, his face serious, "I know all this. Please trust me. For some reason or other he is not telling me how he got here, but I have a feeling he will eventually. I trust him, because I get no sense that he is a threat, at least to us. So please, just trust me and let me handle this…" Silvia glared up into those gentle yet wise eyes. She knew he was right, but she couldn't help feeling that this boy, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was going to steal Giotto from her. Never the less, she nodded and Giotto removed his finger, she would just have to watch him herself.

"Sawada-san…" Giotto called, getting Tsuna's attention. He continued to say something in Japanese, but Silvia could barely understand it, she hadn't learned that much Japanese from Giotto or Ryuuki, both were so busy. She stared at the teen, her face a perfect mask of calm, but inside her suspicions were running wild. She really couldn't shake the feeling that this brown haired kid who looked so much like her Giotto, was going to steal him from her. Giotto may have his own intuition, but Silvia had a woman's intuition. Narrowing her eyes slightly she turned around and began to walk ever so gracefully away, she was always on the look out for the one that would steal Giotto form her, after all he talked about the emptiness in his heart everyday, at least to her. She always asked whether she was filling it at least a little bit and would smile at her and say, _"Yes. You keep the despair at bay." _

But she knew that there was one out there who _would _fill the emptiness and steal him. Even if he _did _love her, there was one person he could love more and she was always looking for the person, male or female, everyone were suspects.

_Could that boy…_she thought, then shook her head. No such a silly thought, there was no way that boy would steal him. No, she wouldn't let him.

_____**Present Time**_____

"You stupid cow! Why'd you have to bring out that bazooka!" Gokudera yelled, pinching Lambo's cheeks and pulling.

"Gokudera-san! Leave Lambo-chan alone!" a brown haired girl yelled grabbing the crying five year old from the teen.

"Shut up you stupid woman!" Gokudera shouted at the girl.

"Now, now, let's not let our tempers get the best of use." Yamamoto said, grabbing Gokudera from behind.

"Let go of me you baseball freak!" Gokudera half growled half yelled.

"All of you be quiet!" Dino said forcefully from inside Tsuna's room. The Ten-Year bazooka was lying next to him while Reborn and another Arcoblano with a seagull on his head examined the sparking machine. Giotto simple leaned inside the doorway, a secret smile on his face.

"Haru-san, maybe you should take Lambo-kun to get something to eat." Giotto said gently to the brown haired girl, looking over her and smiling. She blushed and nodded, taking the crying child downstairs.

"I think we'll join her." Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"Who said I was going!?" Gokudera yelled as he was dragged away. Dino sighed, glad they had all left and then looked at the two Arcoblano's. "So where do you think he is?"

"Who knows," Reborn replied, "He could be anywhere in time and I doubt he's coming back in the allotted time slot."

"Oi, Reborn, could he be stuck wherever he is, kora?" the blond Arcoblano asked.

"I don't know Colenello…" Reborn murmured, "But, I think Giotto might from that smirk on his face." The Arcoblano glanced over at the blond, his eyes shadowed.

"What?" Dino asked shocked.

"What gave you that idea, Reborn?" Giotto said innocently.

"Who knows, but I do know you know more than you telling." Reborn replied. Giotto shrugged.

"I might I might not, let's wait till Tsunayoshi returns to find out. But for now, it looks like you're all going to have to deal with me while he and the Rin are away." Giotto replied, his smile widening. He began to walk out of the room, but before he did he looked over at a stunned Dino and said, "I told you Chiavorone, if you wanted to take Tsunayoshi from me, you were going to have to try harder."

Then he left before Dino could figure out his sentence.

**_____Back in the past_____**

"Um… Is Silvia-san angry with me?" Tsuna asked quietly, hoping he wasn't disturbing the blond from whatever he was reading. Giotto looked over at Tsuna from his desk, blinking from behind his oval glasses.

"Not really. She just doesn't really trust you yet." He replied, then went back to reading.

"I see…" Tsuna mumbled. He had been stuck in the past for a few hours now and had encountered some of the original Guardians. Among them had been the Rain Guardian, who he found was named Ryuuki and looked a lot like Yamamoto-kun. He had also met the Lightening Guardian who looked like fifteen year old Lambo, but he acted about as spoiled as the five year old Lambo did. He had met one other Guardian, the Sun Guardian, who was a boxer like Ryohei, but had become a priest since he had accidentally killed someone. He had found that the Sun Guardian was named Leo, but the Lightening Guardian had never given his name, but thankfully most all of them spoke Japanese thanks to Ryuuki.

Considering his Guardians and Giotto's Guardians looked a lot alike so far and Reborn had said that they were alike during the Choice game anyhow, he figured they'd look a lot like his other Guardians. At least Leo wasn't as loud and boisterous as Ryohei. Tsuna let out a small sigh and leaned back in the velvet couch he was sitting in and looked around the room, apparently Giotto's office. There was a window on the opposite wall to let light in during the day and around the window were book shelves filled with different books, thought Tsuna had no idea of their topics since they were all in Italian. The only parts of the walls that didn't have bookshelves was some small space around the tall window and the wall where the double door was. By the window and door were small lamps that were obviously used to light the room when it got dark, and on Giotto's desk was another lamp so the Vongola Primo could keep working if need be. The floor of the room was a simple oak wood with a red and gold carpet laid out on it. Opposite of Tsuna, was another matching couch to the one he was sitting on.

Tsuna vaguely remembered being showed the room by the Ninth, hearing the old man say that it was the office the Primo had used and many of the things inside it were the originals. Indeed, looking back Tsuna remembered thinking how old everything looked and now, everything looked as good as new, since it probably was. Tsuna jumped as he felt his bag move and he looked at it in apprehension. Well at least he didn't have to reach into for clothes at the moment, since Giotto had asked him if he had anything less strange looking to change into, he had changed into the suit(without the jacket and he had rolled up the white sleeves) he had worn for the Choice games and luckily he had packed the shoes too, wow was he paranoid or what?

"Are you alright?" Giotto asked and Tsuna quickly looked over at him.

"Ah, yeah. I was just startled." Tsuna explained smiling sheepishly.

"By what?" Giotto asked confused.

"My bag." Tsuna replied laughing. Giotto raised an eyebrow at him but shrugged and went back to the papers in front of him. Tsuna sighed then opened the bag to look for the culprit, where he saw Natsu's box. Tsuna frowned as it shook again, the lion obviously wanted out but he couldn't let it out at the moment. Tsuna reached into the bag and grabbed Natsu's box, quickly slipping it into his pants pocket and clipping the chain on his belt loop and then kept a firm grip on the box inside his pocket. Hopefully the lion would settle down, he had barely been able to hide the Ring before Giotto noticed it, it was miracle he didn't notice it in the first place! He had been able to hide inside his gloves thankfully, and luckily nobody was inclined to pry into his bag… at least the Guardians and other staff and Family members around, Silvia he wasn't so sure about…

As Tsuna pondered how to keep his bag safe, there was a knock on one of the doors.

"Entrare.(Come in.)" Giotto said, not looking up. In came one of the Family members, wearing black dress pants, a vest that had a tan front and brown back, a white long sleeved button up shirt and a dark red tie. The man reminded Tsuna of Xanxus, his face build was very much the same and he had the same eyes. His hairstyle was about the same too, but with a long pony tail.

"Dapprima, Alaude è ritornato dal suo incarico.(First, Alaude has returned from his assignment.)" the man said.

"Ah, vedo. Ringraziarla, l'Asseconda potrebbe andare.(Ah, I see. Thank you, Second you may go.)" Giotto replied, adding an emphasis on l'Asseconda. Now Tsuna knew why the man reminded him so much of Xanxus. He glanced over at him and sweatdropped since the man was obviously having a hard time controlling is temper.

"Le ho detto di non mi chiamare ciò...(I told you not to call me that…)" Secondo growled. Now Giotto looked up and frowned.

"Non perché? Lei è il mio successore dopo tutto e tutti lo sa. Oltre a lei non fermerà la chiamata me Dapprima.(Why not? You are my successor after all and everyone knows it. Besides _you _won't stop calling me First.)" he replied.

"Perché lei è il Primo, ma ciò esula dalla questione! Non l'ho riuscita ancora e dubito che lei morirà oggi così la fermata mi chiamando ciò!(Because you are the First, but that's beside the point! I haven't succeeded you yet and I doubt you're going to die today so stop calling me that!)" Secondo snarled, by this time close enough to Giotto to bang his fists on the desk.

"Ehi, ferma, guarda la scrivania. L'ho avuto ha fatto specialmente e l'amo in un ringraziamento di pezzo lei. La mia parola lei ha tale temperamento… la Fermata mi chiamando Primo e fermerò la chiamata che lei Asseconda, siamo conosciuti quanti anni ora?(Hey, whoa, watch the desk. I had it specially made and I like it in one piece thank you. My word you have such a temper… Stop calling me First and I'll stop calling you Second, we've known each other how many years now?)" Giotto said, then he sighed, "Manco i giorni quando lei ha cercato a me invece di urlare. Lei ha la maniera a molto di un temperamento ora di rispettare qualunque dei suoi anziani (I miss the days when you looked up to me instead of yelling. You've way to much of a temper now to respect any of your elders…)" Giotto looked away with a slight pout on his face that made Secondo burn with anger. Tsuna had no idea what was going on, but it was creeping him out that's for sure.

"Lei è solo il mio anziano da quattro anni! Non parlerei come sono vecchio se l'eravamo! (You're only my elder by four years! I wouldn't be talking like I'm an old man if I were you!)" Secondo growled.

"Non perché? Io come parlare ama un vecchio. Inoltre, quattro anni è un sacco di tempo di essere il suo anziano soprattutto dal suo tuttavia diciannove, ho ragione?(Why not? I like talking like an old man. Besides, four years is plenty of time to be your elder especially since your still nineteen, am I right?)" Giotto said, a smirk forming on his face.

"Sono… andare.. uccide… LEI! (I'm…going to... kill… YOU!)" Secondo yelled and Tsuna, who by now was on the opposite end of the couch watching this whole scene in horror, saw the familiar glow of the Sky Flame in Secondo's curled hands.

_Wait… he's not really gonna… Oh yes he is! _Tsuna thought frantically as he dived off the couch and found his way under it(it was a tight squeeze that's for sure) as Secondo pulled his fist back with a yell and proceeded to swing his arm toward Giotto's face, who just stared at him blankly.

Luckily, Secondo was stopped by another man, this one looking very much like the older Hibari in a pinstriped suit and black tie, with a white button up shirt, long sleeved Tsuna was guessing.

"Ehi, Alaude! Lei l'ha fatto!(Hey, Alaude! You made it!)" Giotto said, a child like smile on his face even thought Secondo's glowing fist was inches from his face. The man that looked like Hibari, obviously Alaude, sighed and said, "Lei dovrebbe fermare realmente il baiting lui…(You should really stop baiting him…)"

"Ma non posso aiutarlo. È troppo divertimento.(But I can't help it. It's too much fun.)" Giotto returned, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"L'odio entrambi…(I hate you both…)" Secondo growled, the glow in his hand fading. He jerked his arm out of Rovio's grip and walked out of the room. Tsuna's gazed followed him all the way out and so did Alaude's, Alaude's because he figured Secondo might turn around and attack again, Tsuna because he was just scared. Sighing with relief when Secondo slammed the door shut behind him, Tsuna got from out underneath the couch, or tried to at least like I said, it was a tight squeeze, as Alaude gave his report. Finally Tsuna was able to pull himself out and when he was free, he was so surprised that he fell forward flat on his face. Alaude, by now was finished with his report and Giotto was frowning, looking over some of the paper work he had turned in. Tsuna sat up, his imaginary lion ears drooping against his head as tears pooled in the corner of his eyes.

"Ow…" he muttered rubbing his cheek. Then he felt somebody watching him and glanced over at the two men to find Giotto occupied and Alaude staring at him. Immediately Tsuna froze like a deer caught in headlights and he stared right back with wide fearful eyes, obviously if he could catch Secondo's punch he was not one to irritate. They stayed that way for a few seconds before Alaude frowned and shifted as if to take a step forward, instantly Tsuna was gone and behind the couch, staring at the man warily over the top of the furniture.

Alaude sweatdropped from Tsuna's reaction, and just decided to save himself the trouble and ask his boss.

"Chi è il bambino?(Who's the kid?)" he asked, looking at Giotto.

"Mm?" Giotto mumbled, distracted with his frown still in place. Then he glanced over at Tsuna and Tsuna's position and had a flashback of him under the couch and he froze. Tsuna could literally see the three dots going over the Primo's head as the seconds went by. Finally though…

"Pfft!" Giotto laughed, covering his eyes with his hand.

"What's so funny!?" Tsuna yelled in indignation leaning over the couch, pouting, his imaginary tail swishing angrily behind him. The teen's reaction just made the blond laugh harder and Tsuna's vein began to pulse. When Giotto's laughing fit had subsided and he had taken off his glasses to wipe away the tears in his eyes, he answered Alaude's question while Tsuna still pouted on the couch.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi è il suo nome. È venuto dal Giappone, come non so. Oh, non ho riso come ciò in un mentre…(Sawada Tsunayoshi is his name. He came from Japan, how I don't know. Wow, I haven't laughed like that in a while…)" Giotto said smiling and replacing his glasses. Alaude smirked at him,

"No lei ha non…(No you haven't…)" he said. Giotto frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"Non comincia quel soggetto proprio ora.(Don't start that topic right now.)" Giotto said, narrowing his eyes. Alaude raised his hands in defense and shook his head. The black haired man turned away from the blond and walked over to Tsuna who looked up at him then flinched, causing the man to sigh.

"Sawada-san, yes?" Alaude said in accented Japanese, at Tsuna's nod he continued, "It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Alaude and I'm the Cloud Guardian for the Vongola." The man held out his hand and Tsuna stood and shook it. Figures he'd be the Cloud Guardian…

"The pleasures mine." Tsuna said with a slightly shaky smile. Alaude smiled, nodded to him and then left, as he did Tsuna realized that the light coming from the window in the office and the light from the windows in the hallway were getting dimmer and he realized that the sun was setting. Meaning he had been hear almost a whole day and still hadn't been transported back home. Tsuna sighed and went back and sat on the couch, wondering vaguely if radio transmissions could cross through time, he could try…

Soon it was almost too dark to see by and Tsuna expected Giotto to light the lamp at his desk and keep working, but instead the blond stretch, took of his glasses, folded and put them away, and stood muttering, "Penso che ciò dovrebbe bastare per oggi… raggiungerò domani.(I think that should be enough for today… I'll catch up tomorrow.)"

Tsuna blinked at him curiously and stood as well, grabbing his bag and swinging it over his neck. Why did he call it a bag? It was a book bag really. Giotto walked over to the window and closed the red drapes, causing the room to sink into total blackness. Tsuna squeaked in slight fear and then suddenly felt Giotto's hand on his back pushing him forward.

"Come on. We should get down to the dining hall before those gluttons eat anything or start another riot." Giotto said cheerfully, gently leading Tsuna out of the room into the now lamp lit hallway.

"How can you find your way through the dark so easily…?" Tsuna asked. Giotto blinked at him and then chuckled as he locked his office door, causing the teen to redden slightly.

"Practice. Now come on, the dining hall is this way." Giotto said and he began to lead Tsuna down the hall. As they walked Tsuna vaguely remembered walking the same hallway on his tour, his footsteps barely making a sound on the red carpet. He also remembered his dad muttering something to Reborn(who had been on his shoulder) about how many secret passageways there were in the mansion. Tsuna chuckled at the memory of his dad complaining how psychotic the Primo must have been to create all of them.

"What?" Giotto asked.

"Nothing." Tsuna answered.

"Mm…"

As they reached the end of the hallway, Tsuna saw another set of double doors as the hallway split into right and left. From inside the doors came the sound of loud laughter and some vague crashing sounds. Tsuna heard Giotto sigh and he looked up at the elder confused. Then Tsuna heard the doors shut with a snap and soon all the noise stopped. That was funny, he was sure those doors had been closed. As they reached the doors, Tsuna got the feeling that he was going to miss a joke, and then Giotto opened one and walked inside, Tsuna behind him.

The dining hall was very large to say the least, it was lit with what Tsuna thought was hundreds of lamps and chandeliers burned brightly overhead. In the middle of the room was a long white clothed table and around the table sat nearly everyone in the Vongola currently and some of the staff members. Some even stood off to the side with glasses of what Tsuna thought were wine, since they obviously could find a seat. Giotto stared at the all for a moment then heaved a great sigh.

"Le Figure.(Figures.)" he said, his words echoing throughout the hall and then the noice started up again everyone laughing at the joke Tsuna missed. Curse his inability to speak Italian!

"Come on Sawada-san." Giotto said with a smile, closing the door behind him.

"'Kay…" Tsuna respond looking at the crowd with a raised eyebrow. He heard Giotto chuckled beside him and he frowned again. You know what, he cursed Giotto's chuckle too. Tsuna zoned in on the Italian chatter, not really understanding any of and he actually got the feeling he didn't want to understand some of it, but Giotto could.

"Ehi, di chi che il ragazzo camminando vicino al capo?(Hey, whose that boy walking next to the boss?)"

"Che sa.(Who knows.)"

"Non lei è sicuro che è ragazza? Guarda la maniera troppo carina per ciò.(Are you sure he isn't a girl? Looks way too cute for that.)"

"Non se era ragazza indosserebbe un vestito farebbe egli?(If he was a girl he'd be wearing a dress wouldn't he?)"

"Vero… tuttavia è carino. (True… still he is cute.)"

"Ehi, non prende ora qualunque idée…(Hey now, don't get any ideas…)"

"Sono non giuro!(I'm not I swear!)"

"Bene sono...(Well I am…)"

Giotto sighed as he heard the snickers. Really some of his men could be so intolerable, best to just shut down their brains right now.

"Ok, switching sides…" Giotto murmured, since Tsuna had been closest to the table.

"Eh?" Tsuna gasped as Giotto came up on his right side now, forcing him to take the spot where Giotto had been.

"Lei scherza!(You're kidding…)"

"Rammendare bambino vietato…(Darn kid's off limits…)"

"Bene probabilmente per il meglio.(Well probably for the best.)"

"Lei hanno ragione… il Prodigio se è un vergine tuttavia…(You're right… Wonder if he's a virgin still…)"

"Ehi, ehi!(Hey, hey!)"

"So che so…(I know I know…)"

Giotto sighed again, but he really couldn't stop their mindless chatter. By now the two had reached another door, this one a single and Giotto led the teen through it and into the kitchen. The staff greeted Giotto brightly and the blond smiled back, asking for what Tsuna was guessing their dinner. The staff smiled and quickly brought it up. The man who brought the plates over to them on a tray with a pitcher of water and two glasses, was slightly round with rosy cheeks and very bright red hair with a matching mustache. His eyes were a bright blue and when he handed over the tray to the Giotto he winked at Tsuna in a friendly matter, and smiled. The teen instantly liked the man.

"Ringraziarla. (Thank you.)" Giotto said with a smile and the man nodded and went back to work, or Tsuna thought, his own dinner.

"Come on then. Out the back door." Giotto said and led Tsuna to another door this one leading outside. Giotto carefully balanced the tray on one hand as he opened the door, careful not to spill and Tsuna marveled at his ancestors balance. Tsuna himself would have dropped the tray, unless he was in Hyper-Dying Will mode, then he might have dropped the tray and caught it before it spilled, but still have dropped it in the first place.

Tsuna walked out after the blond and marveled at the night sky. As he marveled he nearly tripped over a stone, but managed to catch himself before he fell. Sighing with relief, Tsuna quickly caught up with Giotto, realizing that they were in a portion of the Vongola garden now, very near the rose garden.

"Ha un bell'aspetto qui…(Here looks good…)" Giotto murmured, setting the tray down on a stone bench.

"I hope you like Italian food." Giotto said teasingly with a smile. Tsuna smiled back and said, "Guess we'll find out. At least it's not snails…"

Giotto blinked and laughed. "I hope you've never had to eat snails. I personally can't see how the French enjoy them myself."

"My tutor actually threatened me with them if I didn't finish my schoolwork on time…" Tsuna said scratching his chin, "He said I needed a diet anyways."

"So glad I didn't have your tutor." Giotto replied grinning as he sat down. Tsuna stuck his tongue out at him and sat next to the blond and looked back up at the stars.

"I've never seen so many…" Tsuna whispered in awe. Giotto looked up in surprise.

"You can't see the stars where you live?" he asked.

"No… that air is… really bad… and there's too much light even at night…" Tsuna replied. Giotto looked at him curiously. Just where did this boy come from? Shrugging it off, Giotto poured them both some water and handed Tsuna his glass, then his plate. The teen took them both gratefully.

"Itadakimas." Tsuna murmured as he took a bite. The teen smiled at the taste on his tongue, Italian food really was good! Giotto grinned.

"Antonio is the best chef I know." He said taking a bite of his own food.

"Is Antonio the red haired man?" Tsuna asked.

"Yep."

"He seems nice."

"He is."

"Where's Silvia-san?"

"Mm… Probably somewhere in the garden or her room."

"…"

"Don't worry, it's more because she's made at me than anything having to do with you."

"I hope so…"

"Haha!"

Tsuna smiled back at Giotto as the Primo laughed and then after that they ate in silence, both finishing about the same time as the other.

"Gochisosama." Tsuna said, then gave Giotto his empty plate. Tsuna held onto the glass of water, going back to stare at the stars.

"You really are fascinated by them aren't you…" Giotto murmured.

"Yeah…" Tsuna replied. As the teen stared at the stars, he began to wonder if he'd get home soon, whether in another minute or hour or a day. He hoped he got home soon, he really didn't want to mess up the past by doing something stupid. As his mind wandered, Tsuna realized that he hadn't said something he shouldn't have said earlier and so, setting down his glass, he turned to Giotto…

_____

Giotto barely spoke to anyone about the emptiness he felt, the only ones who knew about it even vaguely were his Guardians. Among those the Cloud Guardian knew the most, but Silvia, the Primo's wonderful Silvia, knew even more. It saddened Giotto when he saw her face fall because she couldn't help him, but he was also glad when she smiled once he told her that she kept the despair at bay. She really did too, he could feel the darkness there now, waiting to eat away at his heart, but the thought of her kept it away. He did love Silvia, truly, but he knew he would end up loving another even more once he found that person. The darkness was proof.

When he had seen Tsunayoshi falling out the sky, he felt a twinge of alarm, not unlike the twinge he got when Silvia was in danger and God knows he couldn't express his relief when the boy had landed in a rose bush no matter how scratched the thorns got him, it was better than him dead. When he had had the argument with Silvia, he had expected himself to be worrying over it all day, but that was not the case, not with the brown haired teen around him. Something about the boy caused his mind to forget Silvia, even for a bit, and slowly bit by bit, the darkness was disappearing and being replaced by something that terrified the Vongola Boss and yet, made him overjoyed at the same time.

Now as he sat in the garden with the boy, he felt himself wishing that he could take the starts from this place, fling them to wherever Tsunayoshi came from, so he could enjoy them when he returned home. But alas, he could not do that, but what he could do was paint them for him, maybe that would help. As he contemplated it while looked off into the distance, he felt a tap on his hand and looked over to see the caramel eyes staring at him.

"What?" Giotto asked confused.

"I forgot to say something earlier." Tsuna replied.

"What is it?" Giotto asked again and now Tsuna smiled, a smile so sweet Giotto had the urge to take the boy and make him his.

"'Hello.'" The boy replied happily and then all the darkness was gone from Giotto's heart.

* * *

**A/N**: Yes! Done! WOOO! I promised myself I wouldn't go online until this was done and now it is! *dances* Translating took forever! D:

Alrighty, another thing I have to thank some people for(namely the artists that do G27 fanart and other KHR fanart) is the fact that you guys really help me out when I'm trying to draw Giotto and Tsuna and their gravity defining hair -_- Awesome work guys! :3

I so cannot believe klutziness is a freaking word… Seriously, I was expecting the red line under it that means you've misspelled something! Just wow… *snickers* pineapple scented shampoo… *snickers again*

Tsuna:… You're setting me up for something aren't you?

Me: Nooooo… *shifty eyes*

Tsuna: *glares*

Me: You know I don't see what your problem is, I mean you've been being set up for _a lot _of things this whole time, including the bazooka thing.

Tsuna: That's your fault…

Me: And? I didn't see you complaining then.

Tsuna: That's because it didn't involve pineapples and that pervert M-harmph!

Me: Shhh! You'll ruin it! *has her hand over his mouth*

Tsuna: *glares daggers*

Me: By the way… When did you get down here? *moves hand*

Tsuna: Just now since I don't like being abused.

Me: Oh… Psh! You're not being abused!... Yet…

Tsuna: Hey! What's that supposed to me-! *is kicked out of Author's Note*

Me: So anyways, as I was saying… Dude I got sick again! D: If it's another four month long ear infection I think I might just do something drastic… *sigh* Oh well, G27 and Tsuna's sweatjacket makes it better. ^_^ I think that's my favorite jacket in the series :3 it's cool but then it's still Tsuna… Flaming boxers XD only cool underwear he ever gets, poor Tsuna XDD So yep, Silvia is Giotto's fiancée :3 I don't know if he found his love in Japan or not, but in this fic, she's in Italy. Makes the story more interesting too *grins evilly*

Btw, I don't know the original Guardians names, so I'm just gonna pick some and when I find out the names I'll replace them with the proper ones. I barely know what they look like too, so if you guys have any info on the Guardians at all it would be helpful. Example would be obviously their names and personalities and more info on their looks. Thanks!

List of words used:  
_Note: Again please help me out with any misspellings and/or wrong translations I might have._

Ahodera- What Lambo calls Gokudera in the anime. 'aho' means idiot in Japanese and to me it sounds like he's just combining Gokudera and aho. So basicly he's calling Gokudera, 'Idiot Gokudera'  
Juudaime- Tenth, but Gokudera never got to finish it XD  
Gomenasai- I'm sorry.  
Goshimpainaku- Don't worry.  
Kora- I believe it's 'hey' or something along those lines. I don't know, they changed its meaning in the middle of the series…  
Itadakimas- I'm not sure what this means, but I've seen it translated as, 'Time to eat.' Again not really sure :/  
Gochisosama- For spelling, I'm not sure I went by sound on this one. I believe it means, 'Thank you for this meal.' Eh, I'm unsure…

Honorifics:  
_Note: I figured I might as well, you never know when someone might get confused :/ Plus, one complaint I saw from someone like four years ago is still stuck in my head -_- I'm only putting the ones I've been using so far though :3 Thank you mangas ^_^_

-san;; most common honorific, equivalent to the English Mr., Miss/Ms., or Mrs. An all-purpose honorific.  
-sama;; is used to confer great respect.  
-kun;; used at the end of boy's names to express familiarity or endearment. Sometimes used by men among friends or addressing someone younger or of a lower station.  
-chan;; used to express endearment, mostly toward girls. Also used for little boys, pets, and even among lovers. Gives a sense of childish cuteness.  
Sempai/Senpai;; Suggests that the addressed is one's senior in a group or organization. Moslty used in a school setting  
Kohai;; I misspelled this in the last chapter, so this is how it should be spelled correctly(thank you mangas). Again it is the opposite of sempai/senpai, a.k.a when you're addressing an underclassmen.

**Edit**: I thank HappybeeJrr and Hakumei-chan for correcting my mistakes on spelling and Guardian names :3 Thanks guys!


	4. Apology

No. It's not a chapter. I'm sorry. I figure I owe you all at least _some _semblance of an apology and an explanation. Right now, the main reason why I haven't gotten any chapters out, is because I'm currently trying to get a role play site called Mendoza back up on its feet. It's slow going and currently I've dedicated Monday and Tuesday of this coming week to get it most, if not all, of it finished and running again. Hopefully this works. Hopefully I will have the next chapter for _Wait, What?, Hello, Good-bye, and Hello Again, _and _Moonlit Garden _up in the next two weeks. Ugh, it doesn't help when I have around fifteen book reviews to write for my Youth Book Advisary Council thing, my mom has _seriously _been breathing down my neck about those. -_- Curse my procrastination. It dies _now. _It is far more trouble than it's worth. I'm going to be updating at least every month, if not more. Hopefully, if I can get two chapters ahead of myself and _stay _that way, I'll be able to start uploading every week. I do have a poll up I hope you guys will look at, and I hope you can forgive me for all this. orz When I get back I'll have a few prologues for you all, not telling you _which _stories, but feel free to put your opinions in your review on which you'd like to see next. In the meantime, here's a preview of the next chapter ;D

**_Preview_**

_Why the heck was Giotto avoiding him? Well... slightly avoiding him. Keeping conversations short counts! Sighing, Tsuna wandered over to the edge of the thick, lush forest on the east side of the Vongola grounds. The forest must have been cut down in the present, because he sure didn't rememeber anything like this! Tipping his head tot he side, Tsuna began to walk forward, curious about the greenery, when he heard a sound behind him. Whirling, Tsuna saw Silvia quickly walking his way, but thankfully she hadn't seen him yet as she was looking over her shoulder. Vaguely curious about where Silvia was going, Tsuna hid behind a nearby tree and watched as she walked into the forest. Then he began to follow her._

_**End~**_

I know. Short. But it gives you guys some speculation, no? Where do you think Silvia's going? Do think Tsuna's going to get caught? What about Giotto, what's his deal! Plus we get to meet a certain petifile... You all know who I'm talking about ;D Or... You should. Here's a hint, his hair is a rip-off of Mukuro's. Better? I thought so ^^ Enjoy your speculating.


End file.
